


Scaredy Cat

by ILiveTheRTLife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Ray being smug is my favorite, enjoy, so I'm excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveTheRTLife/pseuds/ILiveTheRTLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel just wants to scare Ray. Ray cannot be scared. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work in any fandom so I hope you guys like it! I would appreciate any feedback you can give. So thanks. Also, sorry if they're not super "in character". I think I did a pretty good job but I'm still learning so forgive me.

Joel peered at Ray from his perch on the table, just waiting for him to turn around from grabbing a soda from the office fridge. When he saw Ray going to the kitchen, Joel couldn’t help but jump up and try to scare him. He sprinted after Ray, trying his hardest not to make a sound, and leapt up onto the table just as he opened the fridge. Now Joel was trying to control his breathing and snickers from how he expected Ray would react. As Ray shut the refrigerator door, Joel put on his chesire cat smile and stared unnervingly at Ray as he turned around. Sadly, he hadn’t gotten the reaction he wanted. Ray just looked at him and took a sip from his drink, a perplexed look coming across his face. “Uh, Joel, what are you doing?” He inquired. 

“That scares Adam every time!” He said indignantly, upset over his failed attempt. Ray tried to stifle a chuckle, but it slipped out when Joel slid off the table and stomped his feet like a child having a tantrum.

“The guys haven’t told you? I’m basically invincible when it comes to this stuff. I can’t remember the last time I got scared by something like that. I don’t even get shocked very easily!” Ray said smugly, taking another long drink from his Coke. “Even if I did get scared, it wouldn’t be by that dumb stunt.” He began to walk back to the Achievement Hunter office, ruffling the now-seated Joel’s hair. “You’ll have to try harder.”

Joel burrowed himself into his hoodie, lost in thought now that Ray had left. A small smile overtook his face, and he rushed back to his office, already scheming for his next attack.  
\--‘’--  
The next day, Ray was the only one in the Achievement Hunter office, everyone else having already gone out for lunch. He got up from his desk and peeked out of the open doorway, looking both ways. He knew that Joel was going to try to scare him again eventually. After deeming it safe, he went to the kitchen, grabbed another soda, and headed back to his office. As Ray walked in, he noticed that something was off. Nothing in the room had moved or changed, but something felt… “Joel,” Ray said,”I can see you hiding under my desk.” A muffled bang and a muttered “ow” sounded from under said desk. Joel, in a large, rubber clown mask, crawled out from underneath it. “I actually kinda like clowns.” Ray said, trying to hide his smile behind his diet coke can.

“Fuck you.”

“Goodness, Joel. At least buy me dinner first.” Ray could no longer control his grin. Joel shuffled out of the room, head down and mask hanging at his side, defeated. After he left the room, Ray couldn’t help but begin to chuckle at the look on Joel’s face. A pout that seemed like it would only really work on a begging puppy. Pathetic, yet a little bit adorable. The grin immediately fell from Ray’s face and he shook his head. “Nope. You don’t. You can’t. Not him.” He muttered to himself, not a statement, but a reassurance that it was actually true. He sat down and edited until the rest of the guys came back.  
\--‘’--  
Ray was relieved to be coming back home after his long day at work. Along with the editing and filming he had to do all day, criticisms were flooding in through all kinds of social media because of some stupid thing he said last let’s play. Through all of this, Joel didn’t even make an attempt at scaring him to take his mind off of things. Not even a little shock. He sighed, just happy to be home. He unlocked his door and stepped in, kicking his shoes off as he stepped into the hallway. When he turned around to unlock his door, he heard rushed footsteps. Hands grabbed his shoulders and he heard a growl right next to his ear. He turned around slowly, body tense, only to see Joel standing there grinning. “Did I get you this time?” He asked eagerly. 

“Two things; A. No, not really. You just surprised me a little bit. B. How the fuck did you get into my apartment?” Joel’s face fell and he didn’t bother answering, only pointing behind Ray and shambling off into the kitchen. Ray turned to see Tina standing there, filming with her phone.

“RT life?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“I know.”

"Why did I give you a key?"

"Well, you see..."

“Get out.”

“Alrighty.” She spun on her heel and sauntered out the door, giggling at the video she had just filmed and was watching again. Ray shut the door behind her, wanting to slam it but not truly being angry. If he was being honest, he felt better about his shitty day. He walked into the kitchen to see Joel slumping over his counter.  
Ray knew immediately why he was sulking. “Well, Joel, I give you half credit. I was caught off guard and panicked for a second.” Joel lifted his head from where it rested on his arms and gave Ray a look.

“I hear a but coming.”

“But, you still didn’t really scare me. Maybe you should go for a shock instead.” Ray leaned in and whispered the last part, like he was giving valuable advice. He winked. Joel got a glint in his eye. 

“Maybe I will then.”

“Ok, Joel. Have fun.” Ray moved to his cupboard and pulled out a bag of Lays.

“I will, and you’ll regret being a jerk to me.”

“I’m sure I will. Want a chip?”

Joel huffed, seemingly frustrated and gave Ray one more look before stomping out the door. However, Ray could hear a small snicker from the hallway. Ray’s face hurt from smiling. He threw himself onto his couch, his awful day completely forgotten. 

“Shit,” he thought to himself through the haze of sleep later that night, “I have got it bad.”

\--‘’--  
“Joel’s in the hallway.” Gavin said. He came in the office after Geoff and tapped Ray’s shoulder. “Hey, your boyfriend’s in the hall and he’s blocking everybody’s way. Make him leave.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, asshole.” Ray could feel the tips of his ears heating up and prayed that Gavin wouldn’t notice. However, judging by Gavin’s smirk, he did.

“Just get him out of here. He’s being freaky as dicks.” Geoff slumped down into his chair and booted up his computer.”

“Ok, boss man. I’ll hop to it.”

“Just go.”

Ray got up out of his chair and made his way to the door, dodging legs and equipment the whole way there. He stepped out and took a breath, then turned around to see Joel standing there. He looked normal, but something about him seemed odd. “Uh, Joel, why are you smiling like that? It’s pretty creepy.” Joel didn’t respond. He only tugged his hood off of his head and ruffled his hair. Er...what was left of his hair. “Jesus fuck, Joel, what.”

“Did I shock you?” He was smiling smugly, like he had finally won. 

“Uh, no. Unless shock means marveling at your stupidity then yeah. But, it doesn’t. So no.”

Joel had really gone all out. Ray only hoped he could cut it again to make it better because damn, it was bad. The front of his hair was almost like a bowl cut, but his sides were cut short. The back was untouched, still long. The entire office knew that Joel needed a haircut, but this was a monstrosity. Ray had to consciously look at Joel’s face because he just couldn’t look away from it. It was like a plane crash. Horrible, disastrous, but attention-holding. Just then, Barbara walked out of her office, behind Joel. She froze mid-step when she caught sight of the thing on Joel’s head. She slid her phone out of her pocket and got ready to take a picture. “HEY JOEL!” Joel turned around and looked directly at the camera. “SMILE!” Ray saw a small flash and heard a surprised yelp from Joel as he stepped back inside his office. 

“What did Joel want?” Michael asked. “He was being weird.”

“Nothing really. But there was something interesting about him. Just check your twitter feed.”

It was silent for a minute.

“HOLY SHIT JOEL!”

“What the fuck.”

“Moron.”

“His is even worse than yours was, Ray!”

“Get back to work idiots.”  
\--‘’--  
Ray was in the kitchen grabbing a soda from the fridge. He smiled to think that it was in this exact place that Joel’s series of attempted scares and shocks began earlier in the week. He turned around, soda in hand, to see Joel sitting on the counter behind him. “Oh thank god. Your hair looks at least somewhat normal now.” Ray was a lot more relieved than he let on. Joel’s hair had always been one of Ray’s favorite parts of him. He had come to terms with this little crush he was developing on his co-worker. Mostly because he knew it would dissipate eventually. 

“I only cut it back to normal because of all the tweets I got from…everybody. You should have seen the hairdresser’s face when I walked in. He looked at me as if I was his new mission. Like he would save my poor, tortured, style-less soul.” Joel’s chuckle came out a bit forced.

“Well, you certainly needed it. Now, if I can just get by here and back to my office that would be…”

“Nope.” Joel seemed nervous but Ray just brushed it off as him being himself.

“Ok, Joel. I get it. What are you going to do to try and shock me this time? Do you have a cake shaped like a rose in your jacket or something because it wasn’t funny the first time and it’s not…”

Joel suddenly leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing more than a couple seconds their lips touching, but Ray was left reeling.  
Joel began to move away. “I’m sorry. I should go, that was dumb. I just kinda like you and you were just standing there and I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and-“

“Well, that’s a start.”

“What?”

"You kinda shocked me. That was a start. You should try again.”

“Ok, uh, cool.” Joel’s voice was only slightly more stable and his cheeks gradually turned pink. Ray grinned. “Oh! I have something for you.” He reached into his jacket and produced a package. Ray took it and slowly unwrapped it and looked up at Joel, who was looking like he was nearly doubling over from how hard he was trying not to laugh.

“It was never funny, you jerk. Stop trying and just kiss me again.”

Joel complied.


End file.
